


纱的密语

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: 请不要上升真人，感谢





	纱的密语

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要上升真人，感谢

阳光把纯白色照得光鲜亮丽，李相赫正在看着妖精的伎俩。韩王浩今天穿了短运动裤，投篮的时候挺腰时候短袖被抽脱一截，露出洁白靓丽的腹肉，太阳光纱也挡不住右侧猖狂的红印。打累了就坐到一边喝水，高傲的天鹅仰头炫耀他锁骨处猩红，旁边的女生看他不知羞耻，窃窃私语他的贞洁。  
韩王浩才不在乎。

放学之后大家该散都散了，他才轻悄悄溜到办公室里，

 

韩王浩反手关掉办公室的门。  
他试探性吻上去李相赫的唇，轻如薄纱，致命的玫瑰最懂得引诱无知的农夫为他着迷。

他一步一步被推到窗台，暧昧的喘息一浪接一浪地传开来。

“叫这么大声，不怕别人知道吗”  
“没关系，谁叫我喜欢哥呢”

他乖极了，李相赫奖励他，慢慢地挺进他的身体。娇嫩的肌肤紧贴着办公桌，剩得可怜的乳头苦苦抵着。欲望如潮水涌来，冲破他们久别重逢的情欲纱网。梦里他也见过韩王浩这副身体，模糊不清，触不到摸不着，下体倒颤巍巍吐出可怜的爱液。出差一个月，李相赫想他，想他在自己自己耳边讲青春情话，三分可爱，想他喜欢流水的甜蜜温窝。

“哥，轻一点”  
“上次好痛哦”

韩王浩享受后入被舔抵的过程，天鹅也好，玫瑰也罢，他始终昂着头。双颊红晕，重复在宿舍里咬着被子想着爱人偷偷自慰时的高声吟唱。纱质内裤摩擦过腿根，盛住了快感水流，阴体不再雪花四起，因为抽插带来春季盎然。精液是圣水，高尚而热辣打破了情欲的棉纱，粉碎空虚寒冬的墓志铭。

他们接吻，连交换唾液都变得急躁。好久没有做爱，一旦碰触就势不可挡，从窗台到办公桌，李相赫让他咬着小情书，信纸湿淋淋的就要被韩王浩咬出纤维。

唔，是他们班小班长在李相赫课上的写的情书。  
“韩王浩，我好喜欢你哦”

他们窝在墙角里堆挤乳肉，讲下流情话，等待精液缓缓流淌在体内、到地面蒸发湮灭。  
“但是我喜欢哥哥”  
“天天想亲亲你”


End file.
